Etiquette
Disclaimer: Because the CoE Wiki isn't officially part of Ohai, we can't go around dictating how people should behave ingame. HOWEVER, we DO recommend you follow these guidlines when playing to help make the CoE gaming experience much more pleasant for everyone. If you don't, other players might get annoyed or angry and the next thing you know, it's armageddon! Let's all avoid this by following the suggestions listed below. CHAT SPAM In consideration of other players, please use the trade chat where possible to conduct trades. CLAIM (LOOT) STEALING If a player is working a mob, please ask if he or she needs help before attacking that particular mob. If you happen to join battle without an invitation, but sure to leave the loot for the player who engaged battle initially if you are attacked or mistakenly get involved in melee. Be respectful of others gameplay and they will reciprocate. Do otherwise, and more than likely, your reputation will preceed you. BUG EXPLOITATION DURING ALPHA TESTING The exploitation of suspected bugs should be frowned upon by our community. I would assume that most COE players have had previous MMO experience where bug exploitation is not permitted, and at worst, is a bannable offense. Group Instance (Marathon) Bug Exploit '' There is a known exploitable involving groups and instance quest reloads. As long as one member of the group stays inside the instance and at least one member leaves the instance, the quest will reset, but the mobiles will not. Using this scheme, large high-level groups can generate more than a million experience per player per hour of game play without melee. This sort of experience gain is an exploit, and for the scores of players that have invested time in playing the game within the rules, it is disrespectful.'' This bug has thankfully been fixed. Now everyone must earn points honestly. Bug Reporting Etiquette This sort of bug exploit behavior is unfortunate, but it is possible that these players are not familiar with bug reporting etiquette. Bug reporting has not been made one of the advertised goals of the ALPHA phase by OHAI administration. It is unclear whether the implementation of standard MMO monitoring via tools like AT, switch, snoop, invisAdmin, logging or any other means have been developed or are being developed to investigate known or suspected bugs. Community Effort During this time, I think the community needs to educate the player base, and at the very least, publish a series of Alpha/Beta bug reporting etiquette guidelines in order to facilitate MMO improvement. If you think that you have come across an exploit, send feedback immediately to the OHAI development team via the Send us Feedback icon on the top menu bar. After clicking the icon, you will be presented with a feedback pop-up form. Fill it out with as much detail as you can in order for the development team to recreate it. Submitting bug reports regarding major game exploits will assist OHAI in rolling out a mature, stable, MMO. Happy hunting! Category:Handbook